The Son of Artemis
by Bboy13
Summary: Meet Orion Nightshade The only son of Artemis. Read as he joins Percy and his friends to save Artemis. This story takes place in the Titans Curse.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story- enjoy.**

Hi! My name is Orion Nightshade. I am 12 years old, and I have auburn hair and silver eyes. Yes, you heard it right- silver eyes. My dad says I got them from my mother. I never met my mother. My dad said she died in a hunting accident, but I don't believe him. I think that she is still out there.

Strange things seem to always happen to me. Like in third grade I swear saw a kid turn into a creature from Greek mythology, but no one believed me. I think things started to go downhill when my dad and I went on a hunting trip.

We drove up to the mountains and set up camp. That night he told me something that I'll never forget. He said he was not my real father. I could not believe that. He told me all about Greek mythology, and that mother was a great hunter. She was Artemis, the maiden goddess.

Suddenly we were attacked by a whole army of monsters. Then out of nowhere comes girls dressed in silver parkas. They shot a bunch of arrows and cut and hacked with hunting knifes. Then their leader came up to us, and it was my mother Artemis.

**What do you think do you love it or hate please tell me**. ** The first reviewer gets a shootout.**

**Bboy13 **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Hello everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. Please tell me what you think. Also, if you are looking for another good story to read I suggest reading the story s/8951865/1/FanFiction-Not-Anymore .It is really well written and funny.**

She was standing there in all her glory. I said, "Mom?" She looked down on me, a smile on her face, and said," Orion, I have been watching you." I ask, "Who is my real father, Mother? "She said, "Your father? I thought you would at least know that. Your father was a great man. Probably the only good one in the world. I ran into him when I was hunting alone. He got to the deer before me. I was so surprised. So I challenged him to an archery competition. He won, so I gave him the one thing that he wanted- a son."

"So I gave him you. Then he died. You were then given to your current dad." I noticed that my dad had left, but I didn't care. How could he keep secrets like that from me! I looked around at the camp and saw a bunch of silver tents. All the girls where giving me strange looks. I gave them my stink eye- they then looked away. Then my mom told me to come with her to her tent.

When I stepped into the tent I saw a bunch of animal skins. Mother told me to sit down. She told me all about camp. She also said that she would send the hunters with me to camp in one day. She told me that I would sleep in here. Mother gave me her blessing like she did to her hunters. So I was immortal like them. I fall asleep and have this strange dream. I saw this field and one guy stood there. He said, "The son of Artemis must die."

**AN. I hope you liked it and review. My goal is to get 10 reviews. If you like this story Please favorite or subscribe, and tell all your friends. It would mean a lot.**

**Thanks,**

**Bboy13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it.**

As we arrived at Westover hall, my mother told me that we were here to help some demigods. We waited in the forest like a hunter stalking his prey. Out of nowhere came a girl holding a shield shouting, "For Zeus!" like some crazed maniac.

The hunters launched their arrows after that, and a girl with blond hair appeared on the back of the monster. The monster got so angry and jumped off the hill with the girl on his back. One of the boys with sea green eyes started to cry.

The hunters set up camp for the night, and one of the girls we saved named Bianca joined the hunt. For some reason the daughter of Zeus named Thalia looked mad. The next morning my Mom's twin brother Apollo arrived. He bugged my mother, me and the hunters. We all got on the bus, and the hunters dragged me with the rest of them to the back of the bus to stay away from Apollo.

Apollo asked the daughter Of Zeus to drive the bus, and she look scared. To make a long story short, we almost burned New England. We crashed into the lake. The hunters went to their cabin, and the girl Thalia took me to the big house. When we got there a guy who was half horse told me his name was Chiron. I was escorted next to my cabin. When I got there I saw a silver bow with a note that said—

**I hope that you liked it. If you want to have your own character in the story use the form below.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Camper or hunter:**

**Parent:**

**Weapon:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair:**

**Special powers:**

**Skin:**

**Back story:**

**Anything else:**

**Review**


End file.
